


Forceful

by Val_Creative



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crack, Embarrassment, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra has an extra special way of showing her sportsmanship after winning her first Pro-bending match. /Episode 2-centric. Minishot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forceful

*

 

 

They're not really sure where the heck she picked _this_ up, but Korra's palm cracks loudly against Bolin's right buttock as she whoops victoriously inside their locker arena.

A flash of a grin. "Good game!"

Mako observes, wordless and hesitating from unstrapping his headgear as Bolin's frame jolts in place when she slaps him, hips jerking away from her, and ruddy features darkening as Bolin let out an unmanly shriek. Korra doesn't seem taken back by Bolin's gob smacked expression or Mako's tensed shoulders. She plants her hands on her hips, sweating and laughing. "What's with the look? We won!"

He _would_ take a subjective moment to choose his words, painstakingly — or risk offending _the_ Avatar in some way, but Mako had a very strong feeling that she honestly _didn't_ care.

"Did… you just grab-ass my brother?"

The delighted manner of Korra's grin never wavers as she regards Mako with those impossibly blue eyes, chest panting lightly within the padding of the uniform.

"Yes, I did!" she announces, _boastful_ even.

Mako's thick eyebrows continue their slow crawl towards his forehead and Bolin wipes at his blushing cheeks frantically, as if trying to rub the heat right off.

"…"

"…?"

"…"

Bolin finally gains back his voice, though huskier and barely above a mumble. "… …I kinda like it when girls get forceful," he admits.

Mako groans aloud, scrubbing a gloved hand over his visor face as Korra laughs a second time, hugging her arms around Bolin's neck.

 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Korrasexual Prompt:
> 
> "Korra/Bolin, spanking."


End file.
